dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Rayman
Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Rayman is an episode of DBX, featuring Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog and Rayman from the eponymous franchise. Interlude Sega vs. Ubisoft!, who of these two heroes with opposite personalities will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! 'Pre-Fight' (Location: Aleatory) Shadow would teleport and see Rayman and then Shadow decided to kick him. Rayman: Hey, if you want to have a fight, then you will get it!. Shadow: (Snarl) Ok!. Both were prepared to fight HERE WE GO!!! 'Fight' Shadow grabs Rayman and throws him to a wall. Shadow: Oh hell no!. Shadow kicks Rayman to the ground. Rayman gets up and hits Shadow in the nose, knocking down the hedgehog. Rayman: Ha, ha, take that!. Shadow gets up and says. Shadow: Ugh... this is going to be your last day!. Rayman: It will not be. Shadow: Chaos Spears!. Rayman dodges explosions moving everywhere. Shadow: (Snarl) Chaos Control!. the time stopped and Shadow gave Rayman a couple of punches and kicks, until the time was normal again, with Rayman knocked down by the blows. Shadow suddenly pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Rayman, but he dodged the bullets. Shadow: Ugh... Hell no! Shadow took out his bike and tried to run over Rayman who flew with his hair and dodged flying up and grabbed Shadow from his bike, grabbing Shadow in the air and hit him sending Shadow to the ground. Rayman: Ha, ha!. Shadow became a ball and Rayman said. Rayman: What are you doing?. Shadow threw himself into Rayman's chest and started hitting and kicking him, until he kicked him to a wall. Shadow: Black Tornado!. A tornado went to Rayman who moved aside and avoided him. Rayman: Uff... Narrowly!. Shadow: Chaos Blast!. The explosion was going to Rayman who collided with Magic Fist and both attacks created a huge explosion... Auge!!! The explosion sent Rayman and Shadow flying through the air until they landed on the ground. Shadow had risen and saw Rayman unconscious, then grabbed the 7 Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Shadow. Rayman woke up and got up and saw Shadow in the form. Super Shadow: It's time to finish this!. Shadow hits Rayman on a wall. Rayman runs and hit Shadow, but Shadow was not affected. Rayman: But what?. Shadow flew as he punched Rayman several times and kicked him to the ground. Rayman pulled out a Laser-Washing Power, that transformed Rayman into Vortex. Both: We are going to finish this!. They both flew to the sky and beat and kicked simultaneously, until Shadow hits Rayman on a wall. Super Shadow: Chaos Spears!. Rayman dodged the explosions, until Shadow teleportes and said. Super Shadow: Chaos Control!. The time stopped and Shadow gave Rayman a powerful blow and the time returned to normal, with Rayman flying away. Super Shadow: It's over, Chaos Blast!. The explosion went to Rayman, who took out a Laser-Washing Power, that gave him the Shock Rocket. Rayman: Let's do it!. The Shock Rocket flew towards the explosion and both attacks collided, screating a big explosion. Auge!!! The explosion sent Rayman flying but this landed on the ground well, but Shadow returned to his original form, falling to the ground exhausted. Rayman took out a Laser-Washing Power, that gave him the Heavy Metal Fist. Shadow stood up overwhelmed and Rayman said. Rayman: Bad idea, but see you never hedgehog!. Rayman hit Shadow with the Heavy Metal Fist on a wall, causing Shadow's head to explode in a pool of blood. "K.O." Raymn walked freely and he saw Globox and told him what happened. 'Results' The winner is: RaymanCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights